The Rescue **revised**
by Shadowofdragons
Summary: It's all finnished!!! 1xR:Relena get kidnapped. (As usual. lol.) But all is not what it seems.


Cindy fic

Disclaimer: I sadly L don't own Gundam Wing even though I wish I did.   
A.N- This story is about HxR. Thanks Please R&R! I finally finished and   
revised it! I'm currently working on typing up my second GW fic. It's very   
funny. Sorry bout not getting this out sooner but I was really bored today.   
So enjoy!!  
The Rescue **Revised**  
  
(Relena in her room at 10:00 PM)  
  
Relena walks into her bedroom and glances at the clock.  
"Ah. It's ten o'clock." Relena sighs. "Well, at least I get to sleep in   
tomorrow morning since I have no meetings."   
As she's about to sit down on her bed, Relena then notices a lump under her   
covers. She then turns on her lamp next to her bed to see the figure's face   
but when she does, the figure's eyes open. The figure moved so quickly, that   
before Relena could scream, the figure knocked her unconscious. This   
mysterious figure then picks up Relena and heads down the balcony carefully.   
He then runs into the forest carrying Relena without anyone knowing.  
~ Late Morning ~  
Milliardo walks over to Relena's bedroom door and knocks.  
"Relena Time to get up and eat breakfast."  
Milliardo waits about a minute for Relena to respond and opens the door to   
find that she wasn't there. He glanced at her bead and saw a small note. It   
said:  
"Milliardo,  
I have your younger sister Miss Relena. If you want her back, pay 250 million   
dollars. Have the money in 47 hours and bring it to the L3 colony cause if   
you don't She will be killed.  
Sincerely,  
An Old Friend"  
" DAMN!!! Ms. Noin!! Get over here quickly!!" Milliardo yelled.  
Noin runs over to where Milliardo is and waited for him to speak.  
"Relena…She's been kidnapped.."  
"Miss Relena?! But Who?!" Noin says and sighs. "I guess we'll have to contact   
the Gundam Pilots.   
"What?! Fine! But NOT Heero!" Milliardo almost screamed.  
"Yes even Heero" Noin says as she looks at a very annoyed Milliardo.  
Noin walks over to the vid- phone without another look at Milliardo.  
(Vid- phone rings 8 times before Duo answers it)   
"Hey Duo here. What's up Ms. Noin?" Duo says and a loud bang is heard in the   
background with Hilde shrieking for a moment followed by an oops. "Hilde!   
What Just happened?!"  
"Uh… Some pans just fell. That's all." Hilde says and then in a small whisper   
"for now anyway."  
"Duo!" Noin screams and brings back his attention.  
"What?"  
"I need you to call the other pilots and bring them here imminently. Is that   
understood? Relena's been kidnapped."   
"Yes ma'am! Uh.. Do you want me to salute or something?"  
"No Duo. Just call the others and make sure they get here."  
"Ok. Ok already! Bye." Duo says and terminates the connection.  
~ Inside a military base on Colony L3 ~  
Relena wakes up on a bed with someone watching her. She looks around to find   
out who the person is and she finds a shadow in the corner.   
"Relena. (Pauses) We must go quickly." Said a male voice.  
"Heero? What's going on?" Relena says. Heero moves quickly out of the shadows   
and moves to the door motioning Relena to come. Relena walks almost runs over   
to him and then slaps him across the face.   
"Relena, what was that for?"  
"Don't scare me like that again!"  
Heero turns back to the door and peers outside. He then moves swiftly with   
Relena outside the base without too many casualties. He drags her over into   
the woods to hide for a few hours.  
"Heero. Why are we running? Why did you kidnap me? Where the hell are we? I   
want answers! Don't you ignore me!" Relena was red from anger. Heero was   
getting extremely annoyed. He didn't know how to tell her why they were here.   
So he just said, " You'll know soon." He then continued to walk through the   
woods. Then he heard Relena say, "You Basterd! You are such a pain!" All   
Heero does is smirk. Relena chases after him.  
A little while later, while Heero was looking around, Relena begins to annoy   
Heero. Heero turns around and gives her his famous "Death Glare." Relena just   
gives him a look that states "Don't you dare give me that look Yuy"   
(Meanwhile Back at the Cinq Kingdom)  
"Duo SHUT UP!!!!!" Milliardo Commanded. Wufie just glares at Duo. Duo says   
"Hey. Where's Heero?" Noin walks in when Duo says that and says, "Heero went   
to go find Relena." Suddenly, there's a ringing noise. Noin goes to the   
vid-phone. "Heero. Is everything alright?" "Yes I've found her she's here   
with me. Can you send a shuttle over here without that loudmouth-braided   
Baka? "I'm sure I can. It should be at the docking bay in a few hours. See   
you soon." Noin terminated the connection and went to the others to tell them   
the news. Noin notices that Sally and Quatre are trying to hold onto Wufie to   
keep him from killing Duo. Milliardo gets up and walks over to Duo and whacks   
him upside the head hard. "Ow! That hurt!" "Duo, Just be quiet."   
  
When Heero and Relena return, they found a very hyper Duo and a murderous   
look on everyone else's faces. Duo couldn't help but he says, "Heero and   
Relena alone in the woods. I wonder what could have happened? Hmm..."   
Relena gives Duo her version of "The Death Glare." Then Duo sees the look in   
Heero's eyes and decides to make a run for it if he wanted to still be alive.   
Heero chases Duo around the mansion, shooting at him from time to time,   
scaring Duo half out of his wits.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! HEERO STOP SHOOTING AT ME!!! IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!!!!   
SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!" Duo runs outside   
with Heero in pursuit. Quatre and Trowa chase after them to prevent   
bloodshed. Wufie just mutters "Injustice."   
When they get back inside, Wufie comes up to Duo and smacks him on the head.   
"Ow!" "You Baka." Then Wufie walks back to his seat. Then Noin says, "Heero,   
why don't you stay here for a little while to protect Relena." Heero just   
nods and gives a glare to Duo who has decided to not say a word.  
Later that night, Heero checks the security systems and walks around the   
whole mansion before going to Relena's room to check on her. He quietly walks   
in and sees that she is asleep. He walks over to her bed and gently kisses   
her on her forehead. He then walks out and into his room. He then falls   
asleep in his bed.  
It was near the end of the last meeting. Relena thinks 'Why must I spend most   
of my time in here than what every other teenage girl would be doing on such   
a nice day like this? This meeting has been going on for 5 hours already.   
When will this madness end?' A little while later, someone comes in with some   
drinks. Relena takes a sip of her drink and a few seconds later, everything   
begins to go black. A few guards come in and put her in a van to bring her to   
a nearby military base.   
Meanwhile, Heero was just walking around when he noticed that guards were   
putting someone in a van. It then clicked in his mind that it was Relena. He   
then runs toward the men and kills them all. He then picks Relena up and   
takes her to her mansion. On the way there, Relena begins to wake up. "Heero?   
What happened?" "You were about to be kidnapped. I saved you." "Thanks Heero   
for saving me." Heero just nods his head and the car was silent until they   
reached the mansion.   
Heero brings Relena into the building and then runs off to his room to call   
Duo. "Yeah, Duo here." "Duo, I need you to do something for me." "What's the   
favor?" "I need you to watch Relena for me for a little while." "Sure bud."   
Heero then disconnects the transmission and prepares for his little mission.   
A little while later, Duo comes over.   
Heero then walks out of the building and over to his motorcycle. He then   
drives to the secret base. Once he gets there, he slips in unnoticed and sets   
the bombs. He then goes over to where the main office is and walks in. He   
sees Mr. Dudeo and shoots him directly killing him on the spot. Heero runs   
out of the base and pushes the little button, which sets off the explosion.   
Heero then rides back to the mansion. Heero sees Duo and speaks to him for a   
short amount of time before Duo leaves.   
After Duo left, Heero walks around the mansion and after about 2 hours of   
doing that, he decides to go to bed. He once again, walks into Relena's room   
and kisses her on the forehead. He then walks out of the room and into his   
room.  
The End  
  
-Cindy


End file.
